Calca Bessarez
Calca Bessarez (カルカ・ベサーレス) is the Holy Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Appearance Calca is a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her face was as beautiful as a freshly-bloomed flower, filled with cuteness and dignity. Calca was praised as "The Treasure of Roble", while her radiant, vibrant long hair was like threads of spun gold. She resembled nothing so much as an angel, and many who saw her gentle smile went on to describe her as a saint. Personality Calca Bessarez has a strong desire in search for love from a man and it deeply frustrates her inside. She is a kind person who cares deeply about the well-being of her people and the safety of her nation. Unlike the Custodio sisters, such kindness from her also extends to sparing demi-human children from being killed. At the same time, Calca seems to stand for reason as she wasn't quick to judge something just because of their nature. Background While being a divine magic caster, she spent some degree of time with forming spells for taking care of one's skin. Calca's determination was shown when she volunteers in using herself as a guinea pig to do so. As a result, she has begun accumulating much knowledge in that field since then on. In a way, she was considered to be the most skilled beautician in the human kingdoms. However, she has never publicly announced it, so nobody knows about it. Due to her low place in the order of succession, only males had inherited the Holy Kingdom until now. From the nobles' view, Calca should never have taken the position of Holy Queen. Despite opposition, due to her beauty and divine magic abilities, the crown had eventually been placed upon her brow. In other words, she had ascended the throne with the firm backing of the previous Holy King and the churches. In the ten years after that, while certain voices disapproved of her excessive kindness, Calca had not made any mistakes which could be considered critical and thus, she had ruled the Holy Kingdom until this day. As the Holy Queen of her nation, she did not take part in strategy meetings when it comes to dealing with demi-human invasions. Instead, she went around the soldiers to boost their morale and hope of defeating them. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Upon learning that the Great Wall was breached by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, allowing an army of over a hundred thousand demi-humans into the Kingdom, the Queen issued a general mobilization order to the entire nation. During a private meeting with Remedios Custodio and Kelart Custodio in the city of Kalinsha, Calca pondered the future of her nation. Despite reassurances from Remedios that the Holy Kingdom would survive Jaldabaoth's onslaught, she was worried about the financial aftermath of the Holy Kingdom. Abilities Calca is a fairly powerful divine magic caster. However, Calca's use of her magic is focused on maintaining her appearance which helps keep her skin looking young. Thanks to her experiments that she conducted on herself, she has developed new divine spells for skin care. She was a genius who could use fourth-tier spells at the tender age of fifteen. Known Classes * Cleric * High Priestess * Holy Queen Main Equipment * Unnamed Crown: It was a magic item that was the binding focus for the ritual spell that had been passed down through the Holy Kingdom, the "Last Holy War." Active * Twin Penetrate Magic - Holy Ray: Calca creates two rays of light used to pierce the intended target. Summon * Principality of Peace: Mid level angel summon. Relationships Remedios Custodio Incidentally, Calca's birthday is close to that of Remedios's, so they ended up becoming friends. Kelart Custodio Trivia * Calca Bessarez is the first female human monarch that appears in Overlord. * Due to her unmarried status and her closeness to the Custodio sisters, there is a rumor that she is in a relationship with them which she denied. Quotes * (To the Custodio Sisters about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "The two of you don’t hold anything back. Still, you can’t just badmouth people without even seeing them, right?" * (To the Custodio Sisters after becoming the Holy Queen): "I will grant happiness to the weak masses, and make a country where nobody will cry." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Caster Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Sovereigns Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Roble Holy Kingdom